godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 4 - Gilbert McLaine
“I have wonderful news to tell you.” I looked up from my plate to Dr. Rachel, who dabbed at her lips with a napkin before drinking from her glass of water. She smiled over at us, a satisfied gleam in her eye. “I’ve found a new playmate for all of you.” I nearly dropped my fork. If Captain hadn’t informed me about Dr. Rachel tendency of referring to things as ‘toys’ and people as ‘dolls’, I would’ve been creeped out and/or possibly already out of FRIAR screaming my head off in fear. I thought she was psycho, but then again, people have their quirks, don’t they? But what I was shocked about is that we’ll be having a new squad member. A new 3rd Generation God Eater. “Are you sure?” Captain asked calmly, though the surprise was evident in his voice. The Doctor nodded her head. “Yes, in fact, as soon as the match was found, he was immediately reassigned to the Far East Fenrir Branch, specifically to FRIAR. For the Glasgow Branch to freely give us their God Eater… It is an honor. Do be nice to your playmate, won’t you?” Ryuuka-san grinned at her over the mouth of his cup, revealing teeth. “Aren’t we always?” He asked. I almost gave him a dubious look right then and there, but… Remembering the info-disk containing video tutorials he gave me after my mandatory training simulations, his careful (and snarky) instructing when he took me and Nana on our first official mission together, and his confusing brand of concern (or what I’d like to believe) probably makes his claim true to an extent. “Hm, true, true. Oh, are all of you done?” She looked around, and confirmed that all of us were done with our food, Nana downing her steaming bowl of noodles like it was nothing. “Wonderful, now go and find your new squad mate. Thank you for dining with us this afternoon.” We replied ‘good afternoon Dr. Rachel, Dr. Leah’ in unison, bowing to the sisters in thanks before taking our leave. Biweekly meals (could be breakfast, lunch or dinner; depends on the sisters’ moods) was something Blood practiced long before me and Nana joined, every other meals were also called ‘post-checkup meals’, since just earlier this morning we got our monthly injections of Bias Factor. It hurt, a lot, but thankfully not as bad as the first one. That was something I won’t be eager to do again. “So, where to Julius?” Romeo asked, arms crossed behind his head. Julius hummed, before smoothly turning towards where the elevators are located. “There are only two points of interest to new people here in FRIAR; the Roof Garden, or the DEMAS Storage. The latter is immediately out of the question, being a place that requires someone with the appropriate clearance for entry.” He replied easily, and I have to nod in agreement, seeing the logic of Captain’s deduction. As expected from Captain! “So Roof Garden it is!” Romeo cheered, sprinting off. “Last one there is an ugly Kongou butt!” “Oi, Romeo-“Ryuuka-san’s hand that was outstretched (probably to grab at Romeo-san’s collar) hung in midair, missing its target as said target dashed off. Ryuuka-san let out a loud harrumphing noise, planting a hand on his hip as the other hand went to tug at his hair. “Argh, even I'' am not that hyper…” He muttered, before sprinting after Romeo-san yelling ‘hey, you idiot, no running in the corridors!’. … I should notify Ryuuka-san wasn’t practicing what he just preached, but meh. I like my head on my shoulders connected by my neck, thank you very much. Nana, with a laugh and a delighted glint in her eye, took off after them, wanting to join in the ‘fun’. I smiled weakly when Captain sighed inaudibly beside me, face drawn in exasperation. “Those guys…” “Well, someone has to keep Blood lively, I guess…” I offered lamely, wanting to facepalm at my stupid reply. Captain tilted his head, pondering. “Hm, I guess you’re right.” I paused when Romeo-san suddenly closed the elevator doors – right on Ryuuka-san’s face – as soon as Nana joined him. For a moment, I thought I felt extreme murderous intent, though it disappeared when Ryuuka-san turned on his heel and darted to the stairs, his long legs eating the steps two at a time. This time, Captain and I sighed together, maybe for different reasons. I sometimes doubt if Ryuuka-san and Romeo-san’s ages are correct… -- We reached the Roof Garden – at last – but to our surprise and confusion, Romeo-san and Nana were standing near the elevator doors, Ryuuka-san not with them. “Where’s Ryuuka?” Captain asked. Romeo-san bit his lip – oh no, this wouldn’t be good – then promptly threw his hands up. “Ryuuka is so ''rude! I mean, yeah, I got here first, but if he wanted to talk to the guy so much he could’ve asked! He just shoved me and grabbed the guy and took him away! How rude ''is ''that?!” He complained. He turned toward where the tree stood, which caused me to finally notice the two figures standing under the shade. The shorter one was obviously Ryuuka-san, with his silvery-gray hair and modified Blood Uniform, and the other was a taller guy – taller than even Captain – with dark hair, and purple fur-collared jacket and matching hat. They seemed to be in deep conversation. “Rude asshole!” I winced at Romeo-san’s sheer volume, while Nana looked shocked at Romeo-san coarse language (thank god she never heard Ryuuka-san) and Captain gave Romeo-san a stern look, silently reprimanding him for his language. But when Ryuuka-san didn’t reply – heck, he didn’t even look at us – all of us were immediately on edge. Ryuuka-san is a proud guy; he’d never fail to give back as good as he got. But we waited the two out, choosing not to interfere. With the way the two of them stood, it was obvious that they were extremely tensed, as if bracing for something (whatever it was, I have no clue), and whatever they were discussing were serious matters. Everything was well and fine until we heard a strange sound. I looked up, and saw Ryuuka-san already kneeling. Romeo-san made to move, but Captain placed a hand on his shoulder. Romeo-san gave him a look of questioning, and the older man shook his head. I chewed on my lip when Ryuuka-san remained like that, unmoving. The guy had reached up and lowered his hat, looking away to give Ryuuka-san some semblance of privacy, most likely. Or to collect his thoughts. It took a while, but Ryuuka-san finally stood up. Giving the guy a nod, which was returned, however small it was. Then they walked towards us. I met Ryuuka-san’s gaze by chance, and I immediately averted my eyes, so as not to see whatever he was hiding there. I felt him more than saw when he approached Captain, muttering something inaudible even to our enhanced senses. Captain’s face was blank, but he nodded and they left through the elevator. Which left us alone with the new guy. I turned to him – more of looked up, actually – and he dipped his head once in greeting. I bowed back in greeting. “Welcome to Fenrir Mobile Base, FRIAR. I’m Hiro Kamui, Member of the Special Forces Blood.” I introduced myself, which was quickly followed by Nana and Romeo-san, stating their names. The guy nodded. “Huh, so you’re Ryuu’s teammates… Well, I’m Gilbert McLaine, transferred here from the Glasgow Branch of Fenrir. You can call me Gil.” He answered, hand going up to adjust his hat. Wait, ‘Ryuu’? He calls Ryuuka-san that? I noticed his eyes were on the elevator doors, though, where Ryuuka-san and Captain left. I wasn’t the only one who picked up on this. “Oi, how do you know Ryuuka?” Romeo-san was almost rude in his way of asking, making the guy – Gilbert, or Gil, I reminded myself – narrow his eyes at the immensely shorter blonde. “Hah?” Romeo-san’s eye twitched. “I asked you how you know Ryuuka. He wouldn’t act like that otherwise.” Gilbert-san (senpai??) blinked, and then looked away. “Well, we were childhood friends.” My jaw dropped. “''Eh?” “Ehhhh??!” “I didn’t know Ryuuka had childhood friends…” Nana gave Romeo-san the ‘puffer fish’ look, and smacked his arm lightly, making Romeo-san wince at the reprimand. “Well, he does and you got no say in it, shrimp.” Gilbert-san… seemed almost protective of Ryuuka-san… How close were they? “''What did you call me?!” And… Romeo-san’s height was commented on. I sighed deeply, stepping away from the arguing duo and lamenting Blood’s apparent theme of having members with questionable traits. Captain is so calm it’s inhuman, Ryuuka-san is in his own league of weird, Romeo-san is all sunshine (of pure, fiery wrath), and Nana is too damn strong for her own good. I wonder when I will snap. Hopefully never. And it’s quite amazing, how Romeo-san can argue with Ryuuka-san and Gilbert-san. Though, thinking about it, maybe he can argue with both of them because the two must’ve had similarities. They are childhood friends, right? Right. So imagine my immense relief when I heard Captain and Ryuuka-san’s familiar footsteps behind me, and I turned to them with a relieved face. Thank everything that is holy. “Gentlemen, cease your squabble.” Julius ordered in a crisp, professional tone, effectively stopping Gilbert-san and Romeo-san from their ‘squabble’. It didn’t stop them from shooting lasers at each other with their eyes, though. I feel like sighing. Is it me, or I seem to age faster with people who have abnormally high energy in them? I could’ve sworn they’re draining me of my vitality… “You the Captain?” At Julius’ nod, Gilbert-san held his hand out, which was accepted and shook once, firmly and respectfully. “Gilbert McLaine, Gil for short. The New Type transferred from Fenrir Glasgow Branch to the Fenrir Mobile Bases FRIAR. Nice to meet you.” “To you as well, and I shall look forward to working with someone with more experience.” Ohh, Gilbert-san has more experience than even Captain? ‘Senpai’ should be appropriate, then! “With introductions over, shall I have Ryuuka here give you a quick tour of FRIAR? I believe you two have… some catching up to do.” Captain’s careful wording was gone unnoticed by me, and also apparently Romeo-san and Nana. We didn’t say anything though, merely watching as Gilbert-senpai and Ryuuka-san left together, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, which was a sign that Ryuuka-san was comfortable with and knew well Gilbert-senpai. “I’ll cut straight to the point; Ryuuka, as of 0600 hours from now, shall be leaving for Glasgow Branch for some time. Personal matters, and to represent FRIAR to the authorities in Glasgow, along with another person from the main Fenrir Far East Branch.” I froze, keeping quiet as Captain continued to speak. “It was timely that the annual tradition of sending delegates from Fenrir Branches to other Branches coincided with McLaine’s reassignment to Blood, so for the mean time, McLaine shall be standing in for Ryuuka. Work well with him.” Romeo-san wasted no time in asking for details. “How long will Ryuuka be gone?” “A couple of weeks at the least, and at most; a month.” Captain held up a hand to halt our exclamations of surprise, which is a bit funny, considering all of our mouths were hanging open. “Rest assured Ryuuka shall be keeping in touch. Now, get started on your weekly quotas; the Aragami shall not roll over and die for you.” We saluted and replied ‘sir, yes sir!’ unison, though I have to say… If only Aragami would roll over and die for us, that’d be great. -- “//''Five target Aragami signatures detected at 300 meters from your position, at 10 o’clock!//” Miss Fran announced into our earpieces, cluing us in where those pesky Zygotes were chilling out. And since it was my turn to play leader – it’s a thing, since Dr. Rachel wants us to know basic leadership skills even when Captain Julius is around – I pressed the intercom, speaking to the others. “Guys, regroup to my location; get ready to flank.” “//''Aye-aye, sir!//” Came Nana’s cheerful chirp, though I think I heard a heavy ‘bam!’ in the background. I’d pity whatever was under her hammer strike, but I won’t. I think I now understand Ryuuka-san when he says that Nana is cute for her destructive adorableness. ‘Destructive’, indeed. “//''Heading there now, Hiro! Just gimme a sec!//” That was Romeo-senpai. And according to the trackers… Yeah, he’ll be here in a few moments. “//''Understood.//” Impeccable, unflappable, awesome as hell Captain. Do I have to say more? As I’ve predicted, Romeo-san arrived first, using the short reprieve to use a Recovery Shot on himself, wincing as the needle pierced his skin and injected the health-boosters. I winced when I saw the numerous cuts on his body, nothing fatal thankfully, but would obviously be irritating as hell come next day. Captain was merely low in Oracle Points (a gauge to tell us how much Oracle Bullets we can shoot), which was easily remedied, and Nana seemed to be the only one who isn’t having much problem. Well, if you ignore the suspicious splatter on her God Arc, that is. “What now, Hiro?” Romeo-san asked, shouldering his trusty Buster Blade. “We’ll split off; two to the right side, and the other two on the left side. Do you guys have Aragami Bullets?” Aragami Bullets are ‘still living’ Oracle Cells that our God Arc converts into bullets. We have to expel them quickly by using them like normal bullets, or by passing them to teammates which initiates Lin Burst. Burst is like ‘Super-Saiyan’ mode, though no going blonde and spiky pineapple hair. “If possible bombard them with Aragami Bullets first, weaken them at a distance, before finishing them off at close range.” Apparently all of us had Aragami Bullets, so we shared them amongst each other, going all the way to Level 3 – there are levels in Burst, which is a counter to how much OP we regain over time and may activate special effects from our God Arcs – and making our God Arc quiver like excited puppies. Like really, my God Arc just purred. Well, I think it purred. Maybe just in my imagination, though. But enough of my musings; when all of have prepared, entered Burst mode, and ready to eat, we rounded the ruined dome at the very center of the Sunken Grid. I took Romeo-san with me, and Captain went with Nana. “//''In position and awaiting orders''.//” Captain spoke into the intercom, just as me and Romeo-san got into ours as well. I took a deep breath, nodding to Romeo-san as we transitioned into Gun form. “Fire at my command…” I spoke softly, giving Romeo-san a few moments to push the Blaster’s main cartridge into reserve, refilling his OP with a couple of O-Ampule. When he was ready, I gave the signal. “Let them burn!” Jumping out of the wall we were hiding in, I took a moment to look at the Zygotes, giving a mental count. Good, every single one is here. Rolling the Gun’s dial, I set it on the Aragami Bullets, and kneeled down to brace myself. The Aragami’s pained shrieks mixed horribly with the sound of our God Arcs firing off Condensed Aragami Bullets, then immediately switch to Blade forms and finishing off those that were still alive. They fell quickly, and we immediately released our Predators, which were more than happy to chomp on the Zygotes’ cores. “//''No Aragami detected in the immediate vicinity; mission cleared.//” Miss Fran reported with a pleased voice. “//''Good job everyone. Extraction team ETA is 10-15 minutes, please hold on until then.//” “Understood Miss Fran!!” I replied to our trustworthy Operator. “Good job today!” I turned to the others, shouldering my God Arc as it finally finished its meal. Which left nothing of the Zygotes. I’ll check the reaped materials later. “Did any of you guys got rare stuff?” “Um…” Nana fished something out the back pocket of her shorts, showing it to us. It was a rectangular object, with a bronze-ish look to it. It was as large as her palm, and seemed quite solid. Romeo-san whistled in appreciation, looking over at the object. “Well, I’m surprised. Abaddon Ticket at this early in your career should be a good sign.” Oh, so that’s an Abaddon Ticket. “’Abaddon’ Ticket?” Nana parroted, turning the ticket over and over in her hands. “You keep that safe, ‘kay? Let’s just say that’s a very rare item and you don’t want to lose that. Trust me.” He said. “That baby is like the Joker card of Aragami materials. That one is a ‘Bronze Ticket’, though just ‘F-type’ from the size of it. Still, nice catch though! It’s harder to find those with only just Small Aragami.” Romeo-san explained, clapping Nana on the back as we slowly but carefully made our way back to the Extraction point. Just as Miss Fran told us, the Extraction team arrived in less than 15 minutes, and after the maintenance crew loaded up our God Arc into their protective coffins (Ryuuka-san and Romeo-san calls them that, I guess I got infected) we climbed and settled down as we flew back to FRIAR, snacking on some ration bars – that had no taste whatsoever – and making idle chatter with each other. And since FRIAR’s route earlier has taken us close to the Sunken Grid and Wailing Plains, the flight was short. From the Deployment docks, we immediately went to the Lobby. Only to find Ryuuka-san waiting for us. He was sitting on one of the benches there, wearing a pressed and overall professional-looking three-piece, all black suit that made his pale skin and hair standout more. His medical eye patched was replaced by a leather one with the Fenrir crest, the one I saw when he first interviewed me. I almost didn’t recognize him, actually. “Oh, you guys are back.” He greeted, standing up and walking over to us. I heard giggling to the side, and when I stole a glance in that direction, I nearly stared when I saw a few other female God Eaters from other Squads talking amongst themselves with red faces. They would look at Ryuuka-san now and again, and realization gave me a good slap in the face. Are they… Talking about Ryuuka-san? “I take it you’ll be leaving?” Thank god for Captain’s timely question. Seeing Captain’s fangirls (oh my god they’re everywhere) was bad enough; I don’t want to see Ryuuka-san’s. “Yeah. Say my farewells and all that.” Ryuuka-san replied, shrugging his shoulders. “So, ‘see ya later’, ‘goodbye’, ‘I shall be taking my leave’ and all that.” He doesn’t sound like he’s really trying to say goodbye at all… “Ryuuka-senpai, do you really have to leave?” Annndd, Nana used ‘Pretty Eyes’! “…” And it’s Super Effective! Ryuuka-san sighed, before lifting a hand and chopping it down Nana’s head. “Owie! Would you do that?” She whined, hiding behind Romeo-san who was rolling his eyes for some reason. “Shut up. And don’t give me that face; I’ll hit you.” “Meanie!” And so Ryuuka-san and Nana argued, though thankfully not as loud since we’re in the Lobby. It’ll be a different story once we’re in the privacy of Blood floor though. Screaming matches, screaming matches every time. I’m sort of impressed that Captain is still sane; having Ryuuka-san and Romeo-san as subordinates. “And you!” My thoughts were abruptly pulled from is wandering when Ryuuka-san pointed a finger at me, making me immediately sweat in nervousness. Never a good thing when Ryuuka-san is pointing at you. “M-me?” “Yes,” The one-eyed God Eater walked over to me and before I knew it, his hand came crashing down on my head in a karate-chop. It bloody hurts. “''Ow''! Ryuuka-san, why me?!” Ryuuka-san’s smile was pure evil. “Quit standing there with a stupid face, I’ll hit you.” “''You just did-'' OW!” “No talking back to your senpai, either!” Yes, Ryuuka-san is the embodiment of evil. I bit my lip and swallowed my protests, instead choosing to nurse the growing bump on my head – owie… – and pout at Ryuuka-san. “I think you should head out now, Ryuuka.” Captain finally cut in with an amused tone. “You’d be late, at this rate.” Burying his hands in the pockets of his pants, Ryuuka-san hummed, nodding. “Mm, yeah. I should. Well, see you guys soon. I’ll bring souvenirs from Glasgow.” Walking to the elevator with single wave over his shoulder, Ryuuka-san was gone like that. It’s… too quiet. --- Yay, chapter’s done on time! All most didn’t finish it today, since I failed to sleep the other day and had to sleep the whole day yesterday. Then sugar-high happened! Thank God for those glorious inventions called sugar. So with this chapter Gil comes in, Ryuuka goes out. Only with a few chapters, though. Ciel will be up soon (kyaa~ my waifu xD) and Blood shall be complete! I am ''so ''pumped! Quick question though; how does Livie act? Tried to look for GE2RB playthroughs and found none, just snippets. So sad D’: @Rionell-san: Found a couple Missions in Burst, are you referring to Pilgrim (4x Regular Kongou) and Pilgrim 0 (I forgot the exact numbers of the Kongou, Fallen, and Fierce)?? Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic